Jandinaj: Underground Park
by Dragonmask
Summary: Jandinaj. It has many names. City of sins. Place of destruction. Devils hall. But Jandinaj is best known as Underground Park. Its rivers are poison snakes. Its labyrinth halls are full of traps. There your own shadow comes alive and hunts you. Would you dare to come in? You are welcome to enter. -Dragonmask
1. Introduction: Laughter

**INTRODUCTION: Laughter**

Laughter echoed through the great hall. As the dark figure was walking on the sacred floor, his footsteps were heard miles away.

He was passing the yellow massive columns, decorated with purple and red lilies. They died the minute he passed them.

Columns, that supported the old ceiling, were splintering, piece by piece. Some of them bigger and some of them smaller. It didn't make any difference.

The bright color of the space has faded. Pictures on the walls. The presentations of courage from old heroes, guardians, hope givers. More as the pictures were disappearing, more bones and empty skulls were lying on the floor.

"_Don't worry, my dear. They won't be left useless."_ The old, hoarse voice was heard. _"I have plans for all of them." _The dark eyes shined red. He picked up the skull next to his foot. As he holed her in his old hands, the small fire was starting to light up.

He watched the light show with amusement. Fire disappeared from the figures hand into the skull. "ALL OF THEM_! This is just a start…" _In the skulls eyes the fire was getting bigger.

"_EVERYONE will burn!" _As he spoke the last words, the skull was caught in flames.


	2. Chapter 1: Shhhs

**CHAPTER 1: SHHHS**

**Yes! I did it!**

**As promised, I'm back! I fixed the first chapter, so it's longer, and more detailed! One more to fix, and we continue our story! **

**Enjoy, review and comment!**

**Chapter 1! The beginning… **

"One, two, three…"

As soon as he heard Marco counting Alex started to run. He needed to find a hideout and quick! His brown eyes looked around the place.

Around him there was green grass. Its rainbow flowers filled the air with soft, honey-like smell. Each flower had different smell, color and story.

While the brown-skinned boy searched for hiding place, in the bushes the Quinn of flowers chose her hiding spot. The bushes that grow between the tall, mighty trees were hiding the beauty (you can call it inner beauty, if you want), which, when found, could brought great luck to the one, if he uses it right, of course.

Inside the bushes there were flowers. Simple, red, white and yellow roses were growing tall and proud. They had a smell of spring rain that was falling not long ago. His pure water still flooded in their rose cups. Because of pigment of the leaves, clear liquid was slightly colored.

The rose's story says that Venus or Aphrodite, the goddess of love, created her. With her power, rose was created to unite the separated hearts. She was the symbol of love.

Daisy was the flower of peace. Her white color was comforting loners, sad ones and the ones, that were lost. Her hiding spot was everywhere. No one noticed her most of the time. Like her symbol, she was everywhere and nowhere.

Other flowers had their hiding spot.

Yellow daffodils chose the place beside the lake, river or any other fresh water, as a memory of Narcis, the man, who died many years ago, while being desperately in love with no other than himself.

He was cursed by the nymph, who loved him, but he didn't return her his love. In anger she cursed him, saying that he will die alone, but whit someone. Narcis wasn't aware of the curse and the moment he looked in the crystal blue lake and noticed his reflection, he couldn't stop looking at himself. He was there till death, alone but with someone.

Lily was usually the decorative one. She was noticed on almost all parties, there were. The flower of party! The fun one! She was found in many colors, as the people changed them. Yellow, the most common, red, orange, even blue, and purple. There were also other flowers, but that's for another time.

On the ground the fertile soil was giving warm, comforting mix of minerals, organic matters and liquids.

Alex's wasn't giving any attention to the hidden daisies or the warm earth. Instead his long legs bounced as rabbits through the soft grass. His eyes were looking more and more nervous.

"…four, five…"He knew, where to hide, but Marco will stop counting at ten. Alex didn't know if he's going to make it in that time. He continued to run as fast as he could.

"…six, seven..." Alex didn't believe his eyes. He almost did it! Hideout was just a couple of steps away! The big, old tree full of holes was just the right spot for his hiding place. But he needed to hurry.

The breathing has become faster. The tempo of Alex's run increased.

"…eight, nine, ten!" One more jump and Alex was safe. He looked around the place. In the safe holes, the tree had a real miniature labyrinth.

His massive roots, which were boasting on the outside, were getting thinner and more complex in the ground. When they revealed themselves inside the empty tree, they were swirling one around another. Together and trough many years, the members formed giant and rock solid structure. In the tree those tiny veins became strong walls.

Alex didn't have the time to observe all this beauty. He was just evaluated the position, he ran into. He was breathing deeply, but if he wanted to have a good hideout, he needed to calm down.

The hollow tree was a good and comfortable hiding place. The only mistake was its emptiness and the position of the walls. Every slightest murmur in the tree rose, till could be heard with a clear ear.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Marco started to search for him. He was getting more and more close to Alex's hiding tree. Alex couldn't stop the heavy breathing, whatever he did. He needed a plan and quick. Marcos abilities were hard to seduce. Also he didn't wash in a while. That was bad!

At last he chose for a drastic decision, which popped out in his brains...

**How's my first chapter? Hope you like it! More is coming up!**


	3. Chapter 2: A drastic decision

**CHAPTER 2: A DRASTIC DECISION**

**I finished fixing!**

**Enjoy! **

Marco was silently walking on the soft grass as he was getting closer to the hollow tree. The smell from it was very similar to Alex's. He smiled to himself.

If his calculations of hearing and smell, when he was counting, were correct, Alex was running towards the tree.

"_I've got you now."_ The more close to the tree Marco get, more convinced he was, that Alex was there.

Secret of his success at this game wasn't so much hidden towards his close friend.

Although, he had a normal human body from the outside, from the inside Marco was a member of Trojemazi, third of the first three branches of human species. Marco was one of the rears that had animal instinct.

With more precise nose, Marco could smell better.

His long, pointy ears could hear more than normal humans could. On top of everything, he could turn them in different directions.

The blue colored eyes were as predators. As a cat, he could see better in dark.

His tongue could sense the tiniest flavor in any food.

The only thing that was "normal" was type. He couldn't sense, if anything was coming.

Marco was absolutely sure in his abilities. They didn't let him down yet. He smelled further.

Alex's smell was more and more obvious. With it, he could smell also another thing, probably it was the tree. He didn't mind about that.

Circling the tree was a good idea. The smell was getting bigger with every step. Marco was close to Alex.

The thing, that bothered him, was that other smell. It was getting in the way. Still, the Alex's smell wasn't hard to recognize. Marco was just following the one week old smell.

As he got closer to the Alex's location, the tree was letting more and more smell from itself.

* * *

In the tree Alex was getting bored. "Where is he! Is he playing with me again?" He looked through the hole, where Marco was supposed to stand, if Alex wanted to achieve his plan.

Nothing. No one outside and that means that everything went to hell.

Alex was disappointed.

"_Such a brilliant plan!"_

He went through the plan again.

According to his awful smell, he made a trap.

Through the hole, which Alex was looking out, his smell was the most powerful.

"_Or at least I thought it was!"_

The rest of the plan was simple and quickly put together. As soon as Marco will get there, Alex will escape rough the tree to the exit on the other side of it. From there he will "sacrifice everything" and run for it!

"_It should be easy. Did he saw me!?"_ Alex was getting nervous. The hole was suddenly very small.

"_Of course he saw me! Or even worse, smell me! I'm such an idiot!"_ He located himself towards the exit. _"A hollow tree for a hiding place! My smell is obvious! I am supposed to be smarter than that!"_ He took one more look through the hole.

"_What the hell?"_

Alex was probably heard by a wish fairy. Maybe some wizard was listening in the bush or even the witch flew by and mistakenly heard his wish.

Outside, before his weary eyes there was Marco. All of a sudden he was there, sanding on the green grass. His feet were marked on the coarse ground, locked on the red X Alex imagined in his mind.

"_Thinking about how stupid I am…"_ His face was blanketed by smile. White teeth shined in the dark. Brown eyes quickly looked the exit. It was just ten steps away.

* * *

"_No! I was so close! What's going on here?"_ As if the tree wanted to protect Alex, Marco lost the smell. It came as a surprise. His friend's smell was lost in the cloud of something else.

"_What the heck!?"_ That never happened to him before. He started from the beginning. His feet took a couple of steps back. Marco smelled the air. All, that his nose could tell him, was the tree smell. As he took a few more steps back, the tree was still insisting with its smell.

He took three deep breaths. Now the smell started to get to him. He wanted to know, what or at least where this smell is.

He started to investigate, where precisely in the tree smell comes from.

Now, as Marco wanted to investigate, tree hidden its thing.

"_Well, that's strange."_ Marco started to get closer to the big structure. Again, at first it was small smell but now Marco was giving attention to it. As he was getting closer, it was worse. He could have sworn that tree smelled even more awful than Alex's. As Alex had an "All-week-not-washed" smell, the tree didn't smell like other trees.

It didn't have flowery smell from its small blue flowers on trees crown or earth smell from its roots. Not even underground river smell or wind smell or polluted nature smell. It wasn't any smell that Marco could know. Tree had the smell, categorized as "class for itself".

* * *

"_It's too easy!"_ Alex was throwing a party for himself in his mind. He finally tricked up Marco!

His feet were starting to move. _"One, two…"_ Slowly and quiet, he was getting closer to the exit. _"Slowly…"_ He was getting more courage with every step. _"…three, four…_" Problem was that Alex was getting to comfortable. He was faster and less careful with every step that came. He almost bounced from now on.

"…_fi…NO!"_ The ground under him creaked. The noisy sound was echoing in empty tree. _"QUIET!"_

Alex took a quick look towards Marco. _"Phew!"_ He relieved himself. Marco was still there. _"But why didn't he hear me?"_ Boy quickly stopped thinking about that. He didn't hear him and that was great!

"_I need to be more careful."_ Exit was now about five feet away. _"I'm light as feather,"_ Before the next step, he grabbed the hole in the trees wall. He used it as a support, not to fall while testing the next step. _"…and clean as tear, he can't smell me here… I hope."_ The floor didn't creak.

As Alex gained few hope from silent wooden floors, he bravely stepped forward. _"Don't worry, Alex. Everything will be all right. You will win."_

He was shocked by chills of losing on his back.

"_Maybe, that is."_

_**Now, we continue…**_


End file.
